


Sunflowers and Nightskies

by spaceChai



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: All aboard the ship that sails straight to the bermuda triangle, Childhood Memories, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kylo is a Chic magnet, M/M, Multi, Rey is a Kenobi because it fits and i dont know any awesome last name to give her, Rey sings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceChai/pseuds/spaceChai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo aka Kylo Ren finally visits home after seven years of being away. Though he only did it to attend his mother and uncles' birthday party he didn't expect anything else to happen but something is nagging at the back of his head to wait and see. Until he meets again his childhood friend Rey at the party who had returned to their neighborhood from the UK after eleven years. To his utmost surprise the once annoying little girl who used to chase him around like a puppy has grown into a very beautiful, intelligent and attractive young woman, something that he has a hard time accepting and someone he thinks he wants to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nah im drunk writing this

_A dream...a sobbing young girl, way younger than him...beautiful hazel eyes of gold and green like the sun and green meadow...three small horizontal buns for hair..." Wait.." He called " I'm sorry" she was running away from him "wait...sticks" he called again. Everything was in slow motion yet he couldn't keep up, " sunshine!" everything was in grayscale except for the little girl she was the only thing that's colorful " wait...sweetheart" but she didn't look back, she didn't hear...his heart felt heavier "i'm sorry... **REY**!!'"_

_He woke with a start...the dream fading away...forgotten...again_.

5:00 AM 20th of May. Saturday

Kylo Ren wakes up without waiting for the scandalous sound of his alarm clock. Stretching a little, he gets out of his bed dragging his sleepy naked form into the bathroom for a nice warm bath. It was an exhausting night after all with drinks, booze, loud music and beautiful women flaunting and flirting, a celebration really for the succesful fashion event he and his friends had organized. turning on the shower, he started rubbing soap on his body, eyes closed, mouth open, head held high facing the water falling from the shower.

~~~  
Kylo Ren along with his friends Brienne Phasma and Armitage Hux were having a nice chat and drink on their vip seat at Mos Eisley Bar, a famous institution which has more than 120 tequilas and mezcals, makes terrific margaritas and hosts legendary Saturday night Latin-dance parties. Though the people partying have somewhat receded owing to the Bar nearing its closing time, the trio remained for a bit wanting a time together for some idle chat and bff time. It was the only time where they can talk to each other other things that isn't work related.  
"Kylo Ren..." A seductive sultry voice whispered  
Kylo looked at the owner of the voice. A beautiful English woman of ebony hair, wearing a beaded strapless dress,fair skin, sultry eyes and slender shapely body stood his right.  
"Ah, Bazine Netal...i thought you've gone already with the others.." he said a bit surprise smiling dubiously at the beautiful woman to his right which in turn smiled at him too, a smile that held secrets only the two knew and shared."seat with us sweetheart" he held her hand and led her to seat beside him.  
"Actually i stayed to congratulate you personally" a paused, Bazine bit her lip and grip Ren's hand "congratulations Ren on your success." She purred looking at Ren in the eye, hers was twinkling with a hint of something lustful and hunger . Ren quirked one brow but grinned nonetheless as a response.  
A small cough from Phasma caught Bazines attention to the other two seated opposite them. "Same goes to you too, Hux... Phasma...congratulations."she added blandly and a bit of awkwardness in her tone. Phasma gave her a quick smile and hux made a silent toast.  
"You're part of the team who made it a success Bazine, our star model..."Kylo Ren said softly, in the corner phasma rolls her eyes while sipping her tequila, hux only smirked. Well, they know why Bazine is here in their table anyways....with that look she's giving Ren, it's obvious that she wants to fuck the Taller Man, the now famous fashion designer and ex model Kylo Ren.  
~~~

He was massaging his head now with the hotels shampoo, eyes still closed, his body starting to energize from his exhausting activity last night. The door in the bathroom creaked open and he heard soft footsteps walking towards him. Two slim arms wrapped around his toned chest, another body, a female begins to grind behind him. "You didn't wake me up Ren?" Bazines hands were trailing circles in Ren's chest, playing with his already hardened nipples caressing his body with soft touches from his torso going down his firm stomach and to his softened cock, skillfully stroking it to make it harder. "Mmmm...Bazine, i see you aren't satisfied yet.."Ren breathlessly said in his low baritone. "Oh I am Mr. Ren,its the best, more than the other men i slept with could do.What you always do to me it is more than satisfying...it's heaven and I can't just get enough ..." Bazine hummed with satisfaction feeling Rens member starting to get harder, thicker and bigger. Ren chuckles at her confession, he does have that strange charm with women. Though its usually the guys who makes the move to tempt women to sleep with them.Kylo doesn't really make such effort since it is usually the opposite sex who does the move to bed him.He may not be as beautiful and perfectly angled as those other male models in the fashion industry but a lot of women and some men said he is strikingly handsome and very attractive despite being an asshole sometimes.

All the shampoo in his hair had been washed away by the water, the bubbles heaping together in the drain. Kylo switch off the shower, turned around to face Bazine who is now gripping his hips. Droplets of water cascaded the shorter womans naked body having been soaked wet by the shower as well. Her eyes on Ren, biting her lower lip, her gaze full of desire. "What do you want Bazine?" Ren growled lowering his head to nip at the woman's neck, jaw and earlobe. His hands trailing from her hips unto the inside of her thighs till he found her middle slowly rubbing her already wet sex with his right thumb in circular motion. Bazine moaned, eliciting lewd sounds, mouth explicitly agape. Her right hand found Rens erection again, stroking it up and down and pressing her thumb at the rosy tip. " i want...ahh.want to..mm...eat you and fa..fuck yoooOhh Ren..so good" she shivered head thrown backwards,her left hand clamping tightly at Ren's shoulder as Ren thrust three fingers inside her and still rubbing his thumb deeply at her clit. Bazine arch her back, her right hand had move up to Rens other shoulder holding it tightly her fingers burrowed into his skin. " ah..ahh.ah..oh Ren more of that..so good fuckk..please." She pleaded, moaning and gasping simultaneously while grinding her cunt intensely to his fingers,her body tingling and her release nearing. Ren felt her walls clamping and tightening and with two hard heavy thrust and his thumb pressing and rubbing more deeply to her clit...Bazine came undone screaming his name and some obscenities. Her orgasm broke furiously at his fingers which are still fucking her inside riding along her waves of pleasure, her body trembling at the delicious heavenly feeling. The thirty year old beautiful model can't help but drop slowly to her knees, holding Rens hips weakly.

Ren palmed his still hard member tilting up the weakened womans face to his. She was still in daze, smiling weakly explicit pleasure etch on her face. "Now, lets do what you wanted..." He suggested darkly. Angling his cock to her mouth, Bazine grasp it firmly rubbing it up and down from the base to the body her tongue now darting forward deliciously licking his tip and precum. Kylo close his eyes relishing the feel of his arousal and the feel of pleasurable ecstacy of being sucked. He let out a breathy moan when Bazine finally took his length to her mouth and was sucking and licking upward downward, her thumb and pointer finger forming an O on the base of his cock stroking the part that she cannot take. Gripping the womans hair and steadying her head, kylo grinds his hips to the womans face thrusting his cock deeply..." Is this what you wanted Bazine?" The woman only hummed as confirmation giving a more arousing feeling in his groin. "This feels good...mmm..so good" he hummed. It always feels good...so good wherever, whoever he is fooling with it always feels good...so good...euphoric good...and thats it. Thats just it...  
Throwing those thoughts away with a low growl he picked up Bazine, the woman let out a dissapointed sigh after her swollen lips left his erection. he cupped her ass and let her legs wrapped his waist devouring the womans neck, collarbone and breast. Bazine screamed in pleasure having her nipples bitten, sucked and licked. Kylo lead her to the sink put her atop it, he parted her legs and thrust his cock directly and fully at her still wet and sensitive cunt. Bazine almost lost it feeling she might black out from the pressure and pleasure as Ren agressively thrust inside her chasing that euphoric feeling thats starting to build in his groin. They were so focused on fucking, now rutting at each other and making lewd sounds of ohs, ahs and fuck it! that even when Kylos phone rings at full volume they didnt seem to hear it or rather chose to ignore it. Bazine came again, her cunt clenching Rens still plunging cock until that delicious feeling that was building up in his groin burst and he came inside taking her by surprise.

~~~

He is in his trousers , his chest bare while taking a sip at his caf. Bazine walk out of the bedroom now fully dressed with make up. Even though this woman have a wealthy older boyfriend she still seek Ren for companionship and sex esp. when her man is not around or on business trips. She and Ren used to be a thing in their young modelling years but it never escalated to a serious relationship since the tall ex model doesnt do serious relationships. bazine was indeed beautiful,he thought, almost perfect in any angle just like everyone else he dated and slept with. She stopped infront of him, he was standing beside the coffee table taking his morning breakfast there. "well i guess this is where i leave you again.." She stated. He looked at her behind his cup of caf and nodded as an agreement. Bazine smiled, moved closer to him and kissed his cheeks "thank you for the wonderful night...and morning..." She bit her lip and walk out to the door but Before exiting she turned around and looked at him coyly and fervidly"untill next time again?" and once again Ren only nodded in agreement hinting a smile in his eyes.

 _It felt so good... **only**...it **just** physically felt good. After that nothingmore nothingless._..

His phone rings again though this time it was a text message nonetheless he went to pick it up in his hotel bedroom and read its content leaving his caf on the coffee table.

It was his dads, Hans text message.

" _Hey kid, been calling you earlier. Dont forget its your mom and uncles birthday today. You promised me last week over the phone that you'll come this year. Please come home, we're having a party....we missed you too."_

With a heavy sigh , kylo dropped himself at the bed clutching his phone. Its been a long time since he went home ...and maybe, it is time to visit home again and talk to his parents...aside from that he have this nagging feeling days ago that he has to go home...maybe something good will finally happen there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant also believe i wrote chapter 1 like that, a bit embarrassing..-_-
> 
> Anyways heres chapter 2 and i hope you guys would like it.:)

_He was climbing down the spiral staircase, his steps slow and heavy echoing as he descends...everything was in black, grey and white again, the world around him was in greyscale.  
_

_Ahh its this dream again, why does it not have any colors at all?  
Walking into the living room he saw his mom and dad standing by the settee and having a cheery conversation with an old man with twinkling eyes he knows are surely blue in color and an easy smile. "Ben" his mother exclaim seeing him by the doorway "come here dear, i want you to meet our new next door neighbor, your grand godfather" she took his hand and led him to the older man "Obi wan, my son Ben.." The older man grinned at him and shook his hand "hello there young ben, finally nice to meet you. I am obi wan kenobi, your godfather.." He said kindly. He had a classy english accent something that he only hears in classic or james bond movies but his name was peculiar for someone british. "Oh and i also want you to meet my granddaughter." He turned around and beckoned someone to move forward. Out of nowhere in his greyscaled dreams something or someone colorful came out behind his god father. It was a small little thing, a little girl of five, ten years his junior. She had chestnutbrown hair in peculiar three buns style and her eyes...they were hazel combination of goldenbrown and green. The little girl looked from her grandfather to him. He was in awe she was the only one with color in the room and those eyes were very beautiful. "Young Ben, this is my granddaughter Rey" Rey like Ray of sunshine? "and Rey this is young Ben Solo" The little girl beamed at him radiantly " lets be friends **Ben Solo**!" she held her hand towards him, amused he shook it...but the moment he touched her hand she was gone " **Rey**?" He called out but everyone was gone, the living room gone. everything went black......it was just him and the darkness..._

_The dream ends and once again forgotten..._

~~~

Kylo Ren jolted awake from his sleep, rubbing his eyes he looked around and found out that almost everyone in the first class seat had gone down the plane except for the two tall people, one redhead and one blonde waiting for him by the entrance. "Oh look! youre right phas, he really did wake up. Great timing" Hux teased his faced grinning which annoys the taller man. "I was thinking of kissing him to wake him up" the red head whispered to the blonde but loud enough for Kylo to hear, Phasma made a gagging expression but cannot hide the small laugh that followed it."Then why didnt you?" Kylo bites slinging his bag to his shoulder. Seriously, they should've wake him up, he's the one who's coming home anyway.  
"You would've punch me." Hux stated bitterly, looking sideways his hands on his pockets."tho i was thinking of asking that flight attendant you were flirting with earlier to do it, you know the one who showed you the loo and followed you here lips swollen, hair a little bit dishevelled" the redhead smirked looking at him knowingly. Kylo rolled his eyes as he pass the other two leading the way out of the plane. It seems they were the only ones left in the aircraft.  
~~~  
Earlier he had called Hux about his Plans on visiting his parents on Naboo State. He had asked the redhead to cancel all his business meetings and tell his clients that he'll be away for a few days but he will be leaving some of his ready-to-wear and haute couture design collections for production. "And how long is this "few days"hm?" Hux had asked over the phone "Oh i dont know until my mom forgives me." Ren answered sarcastically. It has been seven years since he last set foot on Naboo and when he left for Coruscant the parting with his family was stormy especially with his mother whose heart he had broken by leaving them with bitter and hurtful words.  
"Sounds like a long time" Hux said softly, "very well, i'll do what you asked but with a condition.." Ah of course,it always has a catch with this man..  
"What is it?" ren inquired  
"I'll come with you.."  
" _WHAT_?"  
"I'll come with you...oh and phasma too, it will be unfair to leave her" huxs voice was enthusiastic on the other line.  
"Why would you come with me?" Kylo asked suspiciously  
"We're friends and i adore your mom besides we need a vacation and Naboo is a beautiful place to stay." The redhead stated, and he was right with the vacation thing. After all the consecutive successful fashion shows, magazine and media interviews and runway events, the trio had not have any time to relax at all.  
"Fine, you guys can come with me" Ren relented " im sure Poe will be happy to see you too."  
" i know" he heard the other man chuckle " so its settled, im sure you havent bought any tickets so leave that to me too. I'll call Phasma and you get ready...i'll call you when i have our flight schedule. See you later" and hux hanged up.  
~~~  
Kylo Ren was pretty sure Hux is more excited to be here in Naboo than he is. The man had been all smiles ever since they stepped out of the plane while he was nervous as hell, Phasma was her usual calm self. When they exited Amidala International Airport, a bentley limo was waiting for them, the driver, a tall middle age man named Joe greeted them and took their baggages.  
Damn Hux really made everything easier, it was convenient but suspicious. Kylo looked at Phasma giving her a questioning look that says "whats up with him?" Phasma only shrugged as if to say "no idea"  
Before going to their hotel ( since Hux and Phasma refuse to stay at Rens house and since Ren isnt sure if he'll be sleeping there) they stopped at the nearest mall to buy fancy gifts for the birthday celebrants since Hux found that Ren had gotten his mom and uncle scarves for gifts "why not? Theyre useful and old people likes them" Ren had told him and yet the redhead thought it terrible and unacceptable.  
~~~  
_A feeling, undescribable...its like He is expecting something to happen though he doesnt know if it will be good or bad and it seems its not about seeing his family again._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a high class neighborhood next to a magnificent chateauesque home stood a humble but neat bungalow. It has a wide garden at the back and a wide front full of blooming sunflowers and an 8 ft tall pomegrenate tree.  
The house had been vacant for eleven years and had aged but it was still livable, functional and well tended thanks to the kind neighbor of the chateauesque house.  
A month ago, a young lady came to live in the old house. She was a student from abroad and had transferred to Naboo State University,USA From Jakku University, UK.  
It was the little girl with hazel eyes,She had returned to her old home...

Looking at herself in the mirror, she didnt know if she looks alright. she had a bright hazel eyes with flecks of gold and green, a chestnut brown hair in a bit messy updo hairstyle and some cute freckles on her nose though it doesnt look noticeable due to the light make up she had put on. she was wearing an off white crochet lace dress she got on sale at a boutique earlier and a high heel tanned dress sandals.

Rey Kenobi stood facing the mirror, unsure of how she looks, after all shes not one for vanity and its not always shes invited to an extravagant party. But then the people who invited her arent just any other people. it was Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo's birthday party, one of the wealthiest and influential people of Naboo and they had invited her. She was family to them ever since she was a little girl and despite her absence in their lives for eleven years, they still considered her family and had looked after her and cared for her since she got back to Naboo. She is very thankful to have them in her new life and she cares for them very much especially to Leia and Han Solo, they were like the parents she never have.

"Ehem" Rey was pulled back from her thoughts, turning around to see her friend. " you looked beautiful peanut " a dark skinned handsome youngman was leaning in her doorway, with a big bright smile. "Haha thanks Finn, you looked beautiful too" Rey beamed at the older man. Finn Trooper is Reys bestfriend, like her he was also an orphan. They met at Jakku University, though 4 years her senior Finn had enrolled late at college and they were classmates in some minor subjects even tho Finn is two years ahead.

" Nervous?"  
" yes, very much Finn." rey answered. " i know right, i mean its not everyday we get invited to a highclass party" Finn beamed at his friend. "Anyhow, dont be nervous jessica and snap will be there, so i guess we wont be out of place." He added jovially.

Rey is very thankful she has Finn with her. She was so happy when Finn decided to come with her to the US. He was afraid to leave the place he had grew up and grown familliar with but he doesnt want Rey to journey alone and so he came with her and lived with her....she was not alone anymore....

"lets go..." Finn offered his arm and rey entwined hers to it. Going out of the house and walking a few pace unto the great house of the Solos...which stood a bit further but next to their humble home.  
~~~  
_She has a strange feeling that something is gonna happen and that something is making her heart beat fast. An anticipation she  cannot pin point and dont know what.  
She's afraid and curious....why is she feeling like this....its just a **party** after all._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, suggestions, opinions and violent reactions are welcomed..
> 
> This is a fanfic and i do not own sta wars or anything related/ connected to it.


End file.
